Enter:Rin
by Ari-chan and ReNA
Summary: One day a nine year old Rin Kagamine wakes up in a strange place. She meets a man named Gackpo and from there she takes a life changing journey. She meets new freinds and new rivals, but she just wants to get back home. Will she be able to in one piece?


**Ari-Chan: Hello vocaloid fans! I come in peace!**

**ReNA: Yeah… if you can call it that,**

**Ari-Chan: Well this is my first vocaloid story! And it is even gonna have MMD Videos posted on YouTube to go along with it! (Miku Miku Dance) eventually.**

**ReNA: But you're a noob at that too.**

**Ari-Chan: Shut up. Ok so here's a fic about Rin, Adventure story type thing. **

**ReNA: It's called 'Enter: Rin' *DISCLAMIER* we don't claim to own any of the vocaloids mentioned in this story, all we own is the plot **

_I'm lost, how did I get here? _A nine year old Rin Kagamine thought as she looked around the weird place she was. In her opinion it looked like an entrance to some strange place. Inter-dimensional travel spot? There was a thing that looked like a door, far far away. No, if Len was here and she said that out loud he would have told her to stop watching so much TV. So why was she here, all alone? How did she even get here? Rin started to walk around, hoping that she could find her way home.

"Are you lost?" A man asked her. Who was that? How did he get here? Should she answer him? Momma always told her not to talk to strangers…

"Y-yes…" She replied. The man knelt down to her eye level and smiled. Rin looked at him. The man had long purple hair that he tied into a pony tail. _He has really weird clothes on_, she thought. _Almost like a ninja? No, samari. _

"Come with me, I can help you get back home. I can help you realize your power." He said.

"My power?" She asked _I bet I'm not the only one who should stop watching so much TV…_

"Yes, you may not realize this yet… but you and I are one in the same." He replied calmly.

Rin backed up a step. "No we aren't we can't be because you're a boy and you have purple hair. Plus you're probably old, and I'm a girl and I have blond hair and I'm only 9." She stated.

The man started to laugh. "Oh, I don't mean physically, and I'm not old."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise "So what do you mean? We're the same?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." The man then offered Rin his hand.

Rin hesitated, this man could be a crazy, or one of those 'pedophiles' momma kept talking about to Len. And if pedophiles where bad for Len, they where bad for Rin too.

"Do you want to stay here all alone?" The man asked.

Rin shook her head no.

"So come, it's ok, I won't hurt you." He said.

Rin took the man's hand and suddenly, everything started to move. She was still trapped in the place, but the 'door' got closer.

The man got up, and started to walk, rather slowly toward the 'door'. Rin was afraid he was going to leave her. But he motioned for her to follow him. So she did. They went through the 'door' together.

Rin woke up in the middle of the road in some strange city. She got up and looked around for the man. She noticed her nails. They were painted yellow; momma wouldn't like that because she was only nine.

"Hello!" A green haired girl with pigtails said. "I'm Miku! And you are Rin right?" The girl started to shake Rin's hands softly.

"Yeah, I'm Rin, how did you know that?" Rin replied this Miku girl was a bit creepy.

"Oh Gackpo told me about you. He's over there!" Miku pointed in the direction of a man in a wheel chair.

"Hey, that's the guy I saw in that weird dimension" Rin said out loud.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied.

"How come you are in a wheel chair?" Rin asked

"Because… one day in a horrible accident I was paralyzed from the knee down." He replied simply, like it wasn't something traumatizing.

"But you could walk in that place we were at before…"

"I could barely walk. I only get full use of my legs when I'm in a different dimension on a mission. When I'm here, on the dimension we call home, I can't use anything below my knees"

"Oh" was all that Rin could say.

**Ari-Chan: And cut. Ok I know that was short and lame, but I wanna know if anyone is interested in this. If not then I'll scrap it. **

**ReNA: I think you should scrap it anyway.**

**Ari-Chan; I think you should shut up. Anyway, R&R we love that.**


End file.
